


The Punishment Serves Right

by RightNow2808



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, bottom!Stefan, top!Michi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RightNow2808/pseuds/RightNow2808
Summary: They get into a fight and then make up with wild sex. That's all.





	The Punishment Serves Right

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr, if you want to reach me in any way: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/michaelhayboeck

»So, Stefan has been really amazing during the season. How do you feel, Michael? Are you proud?”

Michael and Stefan briefly looked at each other. Michael licked his lips as he quickly formed the answer to this question in his head. 

“Absolutely. It’s amazing to know that I have somebody as talented as Krafti for a best friend. It’s a great feeling to know somebody like him stands beside me and   
helps me through everything. And yes, his condition this year has been absolutely amazing, there are not enough words to express how proud I am of this man.”   
Michael finished with a gleam in his eyes. He was always so happy when he got to talk about his boyfriend. 

From the corners of his eyes he saw Stefan grinning widely, making the wrinkles appear around his eyes. 

“Well, Stefan, you must be a very happy man to have someone like Michael supporting you,” the interview said and waited for Stefan’s nod, before continuing. “Let’s talk about your plans for the next season, though. We’ll get to see you both in the next season, right?”

“Well, we’re both going to take a break and go some place warm for a few days at first and then, in May, we’re going to continue training so that we’ll be absolutely prepared for the next year’s world cup,” Stefan answered for both of them. 

“Another important event awaits in the next season. The Olympics are getting closer and closer with each day. Are you excited?”

Michael thought her voice was annoying. It was his turn to answer. 

“Yes, we’re incredibly excited, even for the training that comes with it,” he said and smiled. She chuckled, before turning to Stefan to ask another question.   
The interview was taking forever. Michael was tired and all he wanted to do was to cuddle Stefan to sleep. He looked at his boyfriend, who seemed genuinely interested in the conversation. Briefly he wondered when they’ll be able to tell the world about them being together. The answers from their managers were always the same. Not yet. It pissed Michael off to no end. 

He cursed inwardly when he realized he had been staring at Stefan again and quickly looked away, before he would become too obvious. Their glances met briefly before he turned his head, making them both smile. 

He wasn’t really listening to the conversation, only jumping in when he deemed it necessary, until a particular question caught his attention. 

“How do you spend your time off?” she asked, turning towards Michael, finding and holding his gaze. “I heard Stefan has a girlfriend, but what about you, Michi?” 

The blond froze and looked at Stefan. He didn’t know anything about Stefan having a girlfriend, even if it was just for the public. The interviewer was waiting for his answer, but his mind was too busy processing what he had just heard. 

Stefan suddenly looked very interested in his nails. A blush was covering his cheeks and Michael would coo at him if he didn’t feel the rising feeling of anger inside himself. His mind couldn’t rationally form an answer that would make sense, so Stefan jumped in and answered instead of him. 

“Michael is currently fishing if I’m not mistaken, right Michi?” he asked and bumped his knee into Michael’s under the table. The taller man winced like he was awoken from a deep trance and nodded, realizing that they simply just couldn’t have more trouble and comments from their PR team. Act nicely, they had told them. Michael was going to do just that. 

“Yes, actually. I quite like being single, though, so I’m in no hurry,” he answered. His voice was quiet, distant and colder than before. He saw Stefan flinch from the corners of his eyes and he felt satisfaction curling deep in his chest. 

“Oh,” the interviewer said. She sounded strangely disappointed. Why, Michael had no idea. “So am I to understand that you’re emotionally unavailable?” 

Michael tilted his head to the side. Now, where did that question come from? He had just said he was fishing, but that he was content being single, how does that in any way mean he’s emotionally unavailable? He quickly came to conclusion that the woman wasn’t the smartest creature on Earth.

He was even more annoyed now and to top it off, Stefan wouldn’t look at him, no matter how much Michael tried to make eye contact. 

“Of course I’m emotionally available, but not to just anyone,” he said and then started fumbling with the hem of his shirt, hoping Stefan would be the center of attention for the next question. He couldn’t understand why the PR team would give Stefan a beard without both of them being there to agree. Relationship consists of two people, does it not?

“Your girlfriend, Stefan. Tell us about her.” The interviewer, Amanda was her name, leaned on the table and expectantly looked at the brown eyed man. 

Stefan looked incredibly sheepish. His cheeks got even redder and he wouldn’t look up from his lap, no matter how much Amanda tried to get him to. 

“Um, well,…” he stopped there, finally helplessly looking at Michael, who just stared back at him with a cold, calculating stare. 

“Yes, Stefan, tell us about her,” he said. His voice was dripping with sarcasm, making the smaller boy flinch. He looked completely lost. 

“Well, her name is Elysia,” he reluctantly started, his voice small and quiet. Michael’s eyebrows shot up at that, because really, Elysia?

Elysia was Stefan’s childhood friend, one of his best friends actually. Michael thought she was okay, he never really got to know her, but apparently his boyfriend and she were now dating. He bit into his lip to stop himself from scoffing loudly. 

“And how did you two meet?” Amanda continued, oblivious to the tension in the room. She didn’t see Michael’s eyes sending daggers her way, nor did she see how sweaty and squirmy Stefan got. 

“Um, well, we’re childhood friends and it… it just sort of h-happened,” Stefan stuttered.

“Of course it did,” Michael replied. He was doing just fine until that moment, when he just couldn’t help himself anymore. His voice was bitter and cold and Stefan and him both knew that there was no way he could mask it with a joke then. 

Amanda looked at Michael in surprise, but the blond looked away before she could meet his eyes, only partially ashamed of what he had said. He expected more annoying questions, but before she got the chance to, their manager burst through the door, his eyes trained on Michael and glaring. He motioned the camera man to stop filming, before he told the interviewer that the interview was over. 

She looked at them with disappointment written in her eyes, before finally taking the hint and going out of the room. 

“Okay, what the hell is going on?” Frank asked and crossed his arms over his chest, glaring accusingly at Michael. 

“That’s something I’d like to know myself,” Michael coldly responded, staring directly back at Frank, not daring to break their gazes. “When did you deem it okay not to tell me about PR girlfriends? The same question goes to you, Stefan.”

As he said it, he looked over at Stefan who looked helpless more than ever, looking back and forth from Frank to Michael. The blond knew this couldn’t have been completely Stefan’s fault, but he felt hurt and couldn’t think clearly. 

Frank was looking at Stefan like he had no intention on answering and when Michael showed no interest in looking away any time soon, the smaller man finally spoke up with shaky voice. 

“Well, we knew you’d object,” he said, “but, Michi-“

“Yeah, well, of course I’d fucking object, Jesus Christ, Stefan. I hold absolutely no wish to share you with anyone!” Michael’s voice got louder as he screamed. He almost fell sorry for a second when he saw tears glistening in Stefan’s eyes, but quickly stomped it down when the pang in his chest reminded him that he was hurt too. 

“Michael, you need to calm down, you’re acting-“

“Don’t tell me what to do, Frank. I’ve had about enough of it,” he retorted and hastily stood up. “Stefan, I’ll be waiting outside in the parking lot. Except if you want to go out with Elysia, of course.”

He knew he was being childish and it pissed him off that he couldn’t control the words that left his mouth. With an angry huff he left the room and slammed the door behind himself loudly enough that it hurt his ears. It was nothing in comparison to the cold kind of pain spreading through his abdomen and chest. 

Michael was a reasonable man. He understood that some things just had to be done. Eventually he would let himself be talked into anything, including letting Stefan have a fake girlfriend, if he deemed it necessary.

What hurt him the most though, was the fact that Stefan didn't talk to him, before they had decided to set the plan in action. It was always like that with Stefan, Michael noted. Once he thought he knew the boy well, Stefan turned around and did something that left Michael completely speechless. Those stuff were often wonderful, making Michael love the man even more, but sometimes Stefan tended to surprise the blond in a very unpleasant way, thus being one. 

He left the building where the interview took place. As soon as the man left the building he felt his anger partially washing away, the fresh air calming him down and letting him see the world rationally again. He felt the guilt slowly spreading through him, he didn't usually raise voice at Stefan. He knew Stefan was probably asked to keep quiet.

Michael wasn’t that angry anymore. He wanted to be, he really did, but he never was really good at holding grudges against people, especially against Stefan. He loved the man with all his heart, after all.

He walked towards his car, unlocked it and sat down in the driver’s seat, staring straight ahead. He wanted to do something to let Stefan know, that he can't do stuff like that. He wanted to get some sort of revenge. He needed to get some facts through Stefan’s head, he needed to have Stefan know he won't be the woman of the relationship and that he won't let himself be disrespected. 

An idea formed in his head, one that made him smirk almost evilly. As soon as Stefan came into view, he wiped it right off his face and started scowling again. He looked at his boyfriend through the car window. The man was wiping at his eyes, but thankfully, Michael saw no tear streaks on his cheeks. If his boyfriend was actually crying, Michael would surely fall in temptation, wrap his arms around Stefan and try to comfort him. He simply couldn't have that happening.

Michael swiftly ignored his boyfriend the whole way home. Stefan was fidgeting in his seat, clearly feeling nervous and guilty. Good, Michael thought.

“Michael, I…” Stefan started right when they drove into the drive way of Michael’s house, their home, but the other one cut him off.

“Shut up,” he said, his voice cold. Stefan bit into his lip to stop it from trembling. He knew well enough, he should have told Michael about the new contract he had signed with their managers, but he had been too afraid of upsetting Michael. He was planning on telling him though, but he just simply didn't find the right time or words.

Michael stopped the engine and left the car, before Stefan could gather the courage to speak again. After he was left alone in the car, he took a few shaky breaths, knowing he had to fix that before it could go crashing down.

He left the car and walked in through their unlocked front door, making sure to lock it after he was inside. He went into the living room and put his stuff down on the couch, before walking into the kitchen from where Michael could be heard.

The blond was standing beside the fridge, rummaging through it and finding something, before he took it out and closed the fridge. He turned around then and his icy cold blue eyes stopped on Stefan. 

He leaned against the counter and bit into the apple he had taken out of the fridge.

“Come here,” he commanded. There wasn't a tiny bit of playfulness in his voice. Stefan made his way over to his boyfriend and stopped directly in front of him. He was looking down and Michael noticed his hands shaking. 

Michael brought his free hand up and tightly gripped Stefan’s jaw, forcing him to look up. Their eyes met. 

“What am I going to do with you?” Michael asked quietly and took another bite of his apple.

“I’m sorry, Michi,” Stefan spoke. See? And that's what pissed Michael off. Stefan had always thought a small apology could fix anything, but Michael was tired of forgiving and having it thrown back into his face a few days later.

“And a sorry can't fucking fix everything, Stefan. God, I'm so fucking tired of the same shit over and over again.”

Stefan's eyes widened almost comically at Michael's words, before they got clouded over with something similar to rage. He slapped Michael's hand that was still gripping his jaw away.

“You know well what the management team is like, you know that the only other chance would be staying locked inside and yet you're blaming all of this on me? Do I need to remind that someone needs to be there holding us up? You need to get it through that thick scull of yours that we can't just do anything we want, we need to think about the whole Austrian team, we need to think about everyone. For once it's not just about us!” Stefan was practically yelling. His brown eyes were intensely glaring at his boyfriend, who had kept extremely stoic face on during Stefan’s rant.

“And you know that that's not why I'm pissed. Not entirely. I thought I could trust you, Stefan. I really did. I thought you trusted me. I thought we were strong enough to make decision together, or did you forget that I'm part of this relationship?” 

“You would start causing problems and we simply didn't have time to banter, Jesus, why can't you let this one pass?” Stefan was getting annoyed. Michael wouldn't let him explain himself without already putting label on the past events.

“Because I'm fucking tired of being treated like a pushover! Sometimes I feel like I'm the only one who's actually trying to make this relationship work. Do you even want this?” Michael was finally showing some sort of reaction. His eyes darkened, his cheeks reddened and he suddenly had problems breathing.

“Oh, so that's what this is all about then, hm? You want people to know about us so badly, like them knowing we're together is going to make me love you more. You're trying to make this relationship in something it isn't. You're doubting my love for you, which is why I'm done talking to you.” He turned around sassily, intending to walk away, but before he could make a step, Michael gripped his wrist. The apple fell to the floor.

“Don't fucking walk away from me,” he growled and pulled Stefan closer. He heard the smaller boy gasp at his actions, but he paid that no mind and pressed Stefan against the fridge. 

Stefan was glaring at him, his brown eyes fierce like two gems that gleamed in the light. Michael glared right back, breathing shallow and quick. 

Then they were kissing. Their lips fitted together perfectly and for a second they both thought everything would be okay, until they remembered they were angry at each other. Michael bit harshly into Stefan’s bottom lip, tugging and he tasted blood on his tongue. Stefan whimpered and the blond felt his boyfriend’s tiny body trembling like a leaf on water, pumped up with adrenaline and anger.

Michael was going to fuck that right out of him until the boy would once again be pliant and boneless under his touch.

As Stefan brought his hands up and tangled his fingers into Michael’s blond locks, the older man slipped one of his arms around Stefan's waist and while the other braced itself on the fridge. He pulled Stefan's body closer to himself and already felt the boy hard against his thigh.

What a slut, he thought with a smirk. 

“I fucking hate it when you just don't shut up,” Michael said, right against his lips, before kissing him again. Their teeth clanked, but neither cared much.

The taller man slid both of his hands down to grope at Stefan’s ass. This, paired with their rough kiss caused Stefan’s breathing to quicken and sent even more arousal spreading through him.

Stefan felt a bit light headed because of all the blood rushing south. His anger was somehow left behind as he moaned and pushed his hips forward trying to meet Michael's. He was panting when his boyfriend finally ended the kiss and stepped back to look at Stefan.

The man was beautiful like this, Michael decided. With rosy cheeks, red bitten bleeding lips, hair a bit disheveled. Michael wouldn't mind him always looking like that. 

“You drive me so fucking mad,” he growled, before kissing him one more time, his tongue easily finding way past Stefan’s swollen lips and into his mouth, exploring, searching. Stefan whimpered, both in response to Michi’s statement and his actions. He was still tightly gripping the blond strands of hair, holding on tightly, because he was too afraid of floating away if he let go.

Without breaking the kiss, Michael led them towards the bedroom. He made sure they didn’t stumble. As soon as they got into the bedroom, he slammed the door shut, before pushing Stefan down on the bed roughly. His body bounced a bit off the sheets.

Michael couldn't keep up his angry façade anymore. He wanted to have his boy and he wanted him now. Oh, but he would still make sure that Stefan paid, both, for what he had done and for what he had said. He had never doubted Stefan’s love for him. He knew that the boy loved him. He had shown it and proven it on several occasions.

His train of thought stopped when Stefan looked up at him and gave him a challenging smirk. He scowled in response and pulled his blue sweater off, before he dropped down on the bed on top of Stefan, catching himself on his hands.

Their lips were only inches apart, feeling each other’s warm breaths on their faces. Michael ran his hand up Stefan’s thigh, feeling the hard muscles underneath the soft skin. He gripped the boy’s leg just above the knee and pushed it to the side, making space for himself. He made no move to bring their lips together though, teasing Stefan and driving him mad. 

Stefan just needed to piss him off a bit more. 

“Is that what our relationship is, Michi? Fucking and arguing?” he asked, voice laced with sarcasm, and taunting in intention to anger the blond haired man. Michael growled, his lip curling up to show his perfectly straight white teeth. His grip on Stefan’s leg tightened painfully, as he brought his lips even closer to the other man’s. 

“I should make you wear a fucking gag,” he hissed and then kissed Stefan again, effectively shutting him up. He completely ravished Stefan’s mouth, delving in with his tongue. His hand slipped from the man’s knee up to his jaw, in order to hold him still and deepen the kiss. 

Stefan’s hands that had been inactive up to this moment had laid themselves upon Michael’s skin, running up and down the blond’s back and shoulders. When the need to breathe became too strong, they finally parted, both of them panting, but Michael gave Stefan no rest. His lips quickly moved down the side of his face to the smaller man’s neck, licking, sucking and biting at the soft tanned skin there. He purred after he finally let go of the skin, satisfied to see a big purple bruise forming there. Stefan’s breathing picked up, his legs spreading apart wider, inviting Michael closer to his warm body. 

Michael unbuttoned Stefan’s jeans with quick, jerky movements and pulled the cloth down the boy’s legs, throwing it towards one of the corners of the room.

Stefan's strong thighs wrapped around Michael's waist, warm, soft skin slipping against Michael's and making him hotter. Their lower halves tentatively touched and both guys gasped into each other's mouths. Michael groaned at the pleasure coursing through him. He dug his fingers into Stefan's thighs, relishing in the pained groan that left his boyfriend's mouth.

"Jesus Christ, I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't remember her name after I'm done with you," Michael growled, his grip on Stefan's leg tightening to the point of bruising. Stefan whined, needy and high in his throat, his cock visibly twitching in his tight boxers. 

His mind wanted to keep arguing, he wanted to prove Michael that he was right, but his body was quickly reacting to the arousing stimulation, wanting to get fucked. Yes, he wanted it. So much. 

Michael bit Stefan's lip, pulling on it roughly and the blood ran from the little wound again. The blond haired man licked it right off and moaned at the taste of it.

"You taste good. Fucking delicious, baby."

Stefan whimpered in reply, the muscles in his legs twitching and the heat in his belly coiling tight, ready to snap. He felt like he was in the middle of fire and the burning flames were eating him right up. He gasped when Michael’s hand came down and gripped his crotch, arching his back and pressing his chest closer to his boyfriend’s. He just couldn’t hold back anymore. 

“Yes, yes, yes, please, Michi, please-“ Michael didn’t let him finish the sentence. Before Stefan was done talking, he already pressed his swollen lips back to Stefan’s still bleeding once and shut him up once more. He smirked into the kiss, he just simply knew this was going to happen. His boyfriend was in fact, although he would never admit it, a little needy slut. 

Michael slipped his hand inside the damp cotton material of Stefan’s boxers and circled his fingers around the boy’s rigid length. Stefan moaned at the first touch, before he caught Michael’s lip between his teeth. 

“I’m going to fuck you,” Michael stated loud and clear only inches away from Stefan’s face. “I’m going to hold you down and fuck you and you are going to come just from my cock inside of you, no touching.”

He was confident of the plan that left Stefan hotter and needier than before. He simply couldn’t agree quickly enough, desperately nodding his head yes and offering his body up without another thought. Michael felt a surge of power rush through him at that and glad that Stefan so easily agreed, he hooked his fingers into the band of Stefan’s underwear and slipped it down the boy’s slim legs.

He scooted down after pressing one last kiss to Stefan’s lips and then continued his path of kisses to the boy’s left hip bone. He nibbled and sucked there, leaving a satisfying purple bruise, before moving to the other one, completely ignoring Stefan’s desperate cock. After there were matching bruises on each of Stefan’s protruding hipbones, Michael took a hold of Stefan’s waist and easily turned the boy around, leaving him lying on his belly. 

Stefan grabbed the pillow and hugged it close to his body, turning his head to the side and twisting his neck to see what Michael was doing. The taller man was leaning over to the bedside table, opening the upper drawer and he took out what Stefan knew was lube. The younger boy couldn’t see if Michael also grabbed a condom. He more than hoped Michael didn’t. 

The blond haired man draped himself over Stefan’s body, burying his face into the back of the boy’s neck, leaving open mouthed kisses and painful nibbles there. His fingers - already wet with lube - slipped in between Stefan’s firm ass cheeks and touched where the boy had already completely tightened up from the lack of sex in the past few days. 

“I can’t decide,” Michael started, cutting of Stefan’s breathy moan, while his fingers were exploring with the gentlest of touches, “if I like it better when you’re all tight, tight like a virgin who never even saw a dick…” He slipped the tip of his middle finger inside and barely stopped himself from groaning when Stefan greedily pressed back against it and easily took the whole length of his finger inside. “…or when I have already fucked you so open that your hole just can’t completely close itself no matter how much you try.” He emphasized his words with a bite to Stefan’s earlobe.

Stefan was burning. He was red, flushed down to his chest and right to the tip of his ears. Needy little gasps and moans were leaving him without a pause, like he just couldn’t help himself. Michael added another finger right away and it burned, but that’s what they both wanted. For it to hurt just a little. Stefan was so hot inside, gripping his fingers like a vice and whenever Michael withdrew them, Stefan’s little hole clamped down on them like that would stop Michael from leaving.

“You ready?” he asked. He knew his cock was much larger than just two of his bony fingers, but this was a punishment after all and he wanted to make Stefan see that. But he still asked, because hurting Stefan seriously was the last thing he would ever do. 

Stefan who hadn’t been able to say a coherent word for the past few minutes managed a weak nod of his head.

“Words, Stefan, I need words,” Michael asked, his fingers still lazily pumping into Stefan, grazing over his prostate every once in a while. 

“Yes, please, Michi, I need you, fuck, need you so bad, I’m-“

Michael cut him off by roughly pressing his fingers into Stefan’s sweet spot before pulling them out and wiping them off on the sheet. He straightened up after pressing a small kiss to Stefan’s left cheek. 

Stefan raised his hips up, trying to follow Michael’s touch and the older man felt another surge of hot arousal course through him. He bit into his swollen bottom lip to regain some of the control he lost just looking at Stefan’s naked and completely flushed form, just lying on the bed, trusting him completely, giving his body right up to Michael to do with him as the man pleased. 

Michael undressed as quickly as he could, not wanting to wait more than needed to finally get his dick inside the hot tight heat that was surrounding his fingers just moments before. After he was completely naked, he took a moment to admire his boyfriend. 

Stefan’s eyes were tightly closed and mouth opened, his face was red and the pillow Stefan was lying on was wet, with saliva or tears Michael didn’t know. His body was pulled taut, waiting for the pleasure that was about to come. His fingers were tightly gripping the duvet underneath him, knuckles completely white with the pressure. 

Didn’t look like he was sorry enough to Michael yet, though. He decided he was going to make Stefan say sorry after he was finished with him. 

He took the almost forgotten bottle of lube from the floor where it fell when he was undressing and squeezed a decent amount into the palm of his hand. He coated his twitching length generously, while keeping his other hand on the small of Stefan’s back, keeping him in place effortlessly. He wiped the excess of the lube off over Stefan’s hole, before drying his hand on the duvet. 

“Michi, can you-“

The blond haired man silenced Stefan with a loud, almost echoing slap to his ass that left both of them stunned. Stefan couldn’t even move for a second, before the pain kicked in and he groaned, but the squirming of his hips let Michael know clearly that the younger boy loved it. 

“Quiet,” he spoke immediately after. “I’m the one calling the shots here and you will not speak from now on except when I tell you to scream my name. “

Stefan agreed with a timid nod, too far gone to even think about arguing. He pushed his ass back in a silent plea, but Michael punished him with another slap to exactly the same place as before and Stefan whimpered when he felt blood rushing to the surface of his skin. Michael had spanked him before, but it was never this hard, this rough and Stefan didn’t expect himself to like this so much. The pain only turned him on further and before he knew it he was pressing his hips forward, grinding his painfully hard dick into the comforter. 

He barely stopped himself from begging when Michael didn’t do anything right away, but just ran his hands over the now scorching hot skin of Stefan’s ass instead. He wasn’t far from screaming his plea out, but just as he was about to do it, he felt Michael scooting closer and seconds later he felt the head of Michael’s cock right where he wanted him and only his boyfriend’s hand on his tailbone stopped him from pushing his ass back. 

Michael pushed his hips forward, bringing both of his hands to Stefan’s back after his length was slowly inched inside with one long thrust. They both groaned in union at the sensation. Michael saw Stefan’s back muscles getting all taut and he pressed a single kiss to a particularly bunched up muscle before drawing his hips back and smoothly fucking back in.

“Jesus Christ, Stefan, you are too fucking tight,” he groaned through gritted teeth. He stopped balls deep in Stefan and stroked one hand up and down Stefan’s back until the boy relaxed enough for Michael to be comfortable. “That’s it, baby, just keep yourself relaxed.” Stefan whimpered when Michael moved again. There was stinging pain where Michael had split him open, but the pressure on his prostate from the inside and the duvet rubbing against his length just right had him seconds away from his orgasm not long after they had started. 

Stefan released the comforter with one hand and brought it back to feel Michael’s hip, running his fingers over the hot damp skin, silently letting the older man know he was alright, before he returned to gripping the fabric tightly. 

His hips were moving all along, trying to follow and match Michael’s rhythmic thrusts, but the closer he got to his climax, the messier and more erratic his thrusts became. Michael knew all the signs of Stefan’s upcoming release and brought his lips close to the brown haired boy’s ear. 

“Fuck, can’t believe you’re fucking close already. You just love it, don’t you?” His hands covered Stefan’s, linking his fingers through Stefan’s smaller once, his thrusts speeding up, becoming rougher and harder, each one rubbing Stefan just right. “Fuck, Stefan, answer me. You love getting fucked don’t you?”

“Yes, oh my God, Michi, yes. I’m gonna come, Michi, I-“

He was cut off by his orgasm washing over him. His whole body tightened up, muscles spasming under his skin. His mouth was opened but no sound came out while tears leaked from his eyes. His back arched and his hole squeezed tighter around Michael who groaned in response and immediately put both of his hands on Stefan’s back to stop him from trashing around so much especially since he almost threw Michael off his body. 

After Stefan came down from his high, his body went lax and only his frantic breathing and shuddering gasps signed he was still alive. He expected Michael to pull out of him, but the older man didn’t. He didn’t even slow down his thrusts and Stefan whined in oversensitivity. Pleasurable friction inside of him became laced with pain and he groaned, muscles pulling tight again. Michael wasn’t about to let him go yet and once Stefan understood that, he braced for something bigger that was yet to come. 

Stefan’s twitching cock never got the chance to go soft since the pressure on his sensitive prostate never let up. Stefan sobbed when it rubbed against the now wet with his come sheets. It hurt but the pleasure that accompanied the pain was too good for Stefan to ask his boyfriend to stop. He doubted Stefan would listen to him anyways. 

He whined when Michael grabbed his hips and pulled him up to his knees, before continuing thrusting with shorter but quicker movements that had Stefan groaning and crying into his pillow. Not a minute later the boy felt scorching heat course through him and he cried harder, because everything was too much and he wasn’t sure if he could take another orgasm so soon after the first one that shook him right to the core. He had no choice though, with each drag of Michael’s length inside of him, he was pushed closer to another release. He whimpered as he felt himself right on the edge, too many feelings surrounding him at once and just as he felt it couldn’t get any worse (better), Michael’s hand sneaked around his body and wrapped around his arousal.

Stefan’s hips twitched at that and suddenly he didn’t know which way to move. He didn’t even know what he wanted. Michael knew him well enough and he made the decision for him. He roughly jerked him off in time with his quick thrusts and in no time Stefan’s muscles were locking up again, sounds like never before left his mouth and he was coming all over Michael’s hand.

The older man groaned at that. Stefan was too hot for his own good and just seeing him like that combined with the pleasure cursing through him was enough to push him over the edge. He growled as he tightly grabbed Stefan’s hips and held him in place while his cock twitched and coated Stefan’s insides with spurts of his semen. The younger boy’s body twitched at the thought.

Michael slowly released him and Stefan fell on the bed, too weak for his hands and knees to support him. They both winced slightly when Michael’s spent length slipped out of him, before Stefan pressed his face into the pillow. The blond haired man almost cooed at the sight, before he leaned down and kissed Stefan’s sun kissed skin and then got up to retrieve a damp towel from the bathroom. He quickly wiped both of them down and jumped in the bed right afterwards, hugging Stefan’s curled form close to himself. 

“I’m sorry, Michi,” Stefan murmured, just barely audible, but Michael knew it was there and it brought a smile to his face. Proud of himself, he leaned down and kissed Stefan’s lips, telling the man he loved him, before they both, tired as they were, fell into deep sleep.


End file.
